


Sleeper Squad: Unspoken

by eccentricflower



Series: Sleeper Squad [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comic, Cults, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Loss of Identity, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Transformation, Virtual Reality, though they don't think of it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricflower/pseuds/eccentricflower
Summary: The continuing adventures of the Sleeper Squad. In this episode, they investigate the mysterious Euphorics, and try to figure out whether everyone who's joined them has done so voluntarily. They suspect not.
Series: Sleeper Squad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181483
Kudos: 1





	Sleeper Squad: Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> HEY READ THIS FIRST THAT'S WHY IT'S UP FRONT
> 
> This story is composed entirely of sixteen 1440x2880 images, and you'll need to get them to full size for maximum enjoyment and readability. Unfortunately, the width is too much for AO3's layout, and the images do get sized down. This may make the text unreadable for some people (me, for one). **If you right-click the image, you should get a View Image option that will (hopefully) allow you to zoom in to the image's full size.**
> 
> I apologize to the people trying to look at this story on a mobile device. I also apologize to the visually impaired; there's just too much to alt-text. (And the images are pretty vital to the action. This is basically a wordy comic book.)
> 
> This is an original work with original characters. It's labeled as by "Trilby" because that's the name I use in the original location these were posted. I named my main character Ruby Martinez BEFORE I learned from AO3 tags that there's apparently a character in a television show named that. No relation!
> 
> I don't recap, so if you're new to the Sleeper Squad, go start at the beginning of the series.
> 
> This was originally posted in two parts (issues 3 and 4) with a cliffhanger. This was done entirely due to space/time limitations, and since those limitations don't apply here, I've joined the parts. You'll know the cliffhanger when you get there, and you will be able to breeze serenely past and continue on.
> 
> The sex category in here is tagged Multi because ... well, when you get to some of the sex scenes, you'll understand.
> 
> It is my policy to tag all stories which contain sex while under some form of mental control as dubious consent, even if the participant probably would have done it willingly anyway.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
